


W3 LOV3 YOU T3R3Z1

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr request for everyone I ship Terezi with gangbanging her. Karkat, Rose, Dave, Nepeta, Vriska, and Sollux share Terezi, and eventually each other, a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W3 LOV3 YOU T3R3Z1

You really don't know how they talked you into a gangbang, but the assortment of lusty eyes on you... You don't have to be able to see through your other senses to know they want you, and somehow the burning lust of their hungry gaze is enough for you to agree to it, the mere thought of being used by the array of people before you being far too much to refuse. Being wanted by so many people to the degree they're willing to share you at the same time makes your knees go weak, but before you fall to the ground there's more sets of hands on you then you feel like counting, all tugging at your clothes every which way to undress you.

Karkat is upon you first. His hands are the strongest of the bunch as they push you down onto all fours, encircled by all of them. Their eyes are lustily upon you as their own clothes slowly come off and join yours in messes on the floor. Karkat, however, doesn't even wait for his pants to be around your ankles before slamming into you. His bulge seems to be attracted to heat as his hips press against your ass and he squirms inside of you. His thrusts don't take long to start up, all of his attention on you as you begin squirming and yelping immediately. He's got a lot of frustration by the feel of it; whether for you or just in general is up for debate, but it looks like you're going to be the outlet for all of it.

You want to moan out in bliss, but as soon as your mouth opens, pale, slender digits slip in, pressing against your tongue. On reflex you close your lips around them and peer up. Standing in front of you is Rose, smiling and pushing the fingers in deeper, rocking them gently in and out of your mouth. You want to be loud, but you'll settle for the indulgence of your oral fixation in whatever way someone wants in the meantime.

It helps that Karkat's fingers are in your hips, digging into what little flesh your bony, wiry frame has as he tries to fuck the anger out. It seems like the perfect time to taunt him, just to get him worked up and frustrated enough to get that little bit more out of him, but with Rose fingerfucking your mouth there's no chance of doing so. Not that he's short on frustration already, mostly directed at you by the looks of it. You can hear grumbling, Karkat muttering to someone that he's been wanting this for too long, and the way he fucks you without mercy makes you regret that he hasn't been fucking you like this consistently already. You certainly wouldn't have said no if he ever got around to asking instead of being a huge idiot about things.

But the communal sexual frustration directed at you has at least brought all the interested parties out of the woodwork. Most of them can't even wait long enough for their 'turn', and you can feel hands probing and squeezing, feeling you up all over. Your ass is squeezed, your small breasts are rubbed and nipples pinches, and everyone seems to just want to appreciate and experience you as much as they can. It's a bizarre feeling, being the centre of attention, but the tingling sensation in your gut and the way their hands all feel so warm and affectionate leave you loving every second of it.

Karkat doesn't shut up as he fucks you, and in fact grows louder as times goes on, his thrusts ending up frantic as his bulge squirms and pumps into you. His pace is slowly losing out to inexperience as it grows irregular; he's losing himself in the sensation, and you'd complain, but you're the object of a gangbang, and it's bound to get sloppy anyway. Might as well start on that note.

Karkat: WHY ARE YOU SO BONY?   
Karkat: YOUR WAIST MAKES IT FEEL LIKE I'M PAILING A HOLE IN A WALL.

Rose's fingers withdraw from your mouth just in time for you to rattle off a sarcastic response to his frankly kind of mood killing remark.

Terezi: 1 LOV3 YOU TOO K4RK4T   
Rose: Ignore him. He's enjoying himself, he just has to bury it under denial to keep from professing his true feelings.

The psychoanalysis wasn't really necessary, but the human girl's lips find your neck as she speaks and you scarcely care what she's saying as her kisses trail along your skin. Instead you're moaning from all the attention the two of them are giving you, pushing back against Karkat's waist no matter how bony he may complain you are, and nuzzling your cheek into Rose's kisses. Even if most of the groping has ended you can feel their eyes on you, hear the slick noises of leaking bulges being pumped slowly as people watch in anticipation, waiting their turns with you.

Karkat blows his load before long, and while you expect it, you don't expect him to cum quite so much. His bulge throbs and sprays a heavy load of thick, vaguely cold genetic fluid right into your nook. He pulls out halfway through and lets the rest of his candy red cum soak your thighs and your bulge. If you have a complaint about Karkat's angry fucking, it's honestly probably the fact he didn't even bother grasping it and giving you that extra help along.

It's a complaint quickly remedied as a different shaped cock rubs against your folds. Dave's behind you, someone who you've already fucked around with, so you know each other, and like a good boy he grabs your squirming teal tentacle and gives it some tugs, even if it's covered in Karkat's slimy seed. In fact, he's left a huge mess both inside and out, leaving his red mark all over you, and you know the comment is coming before it's even formed in his throat.

Dave: no homo

With that, he's inside of you fully, one swift thrust burying his cock all the way in, and after having a bulge squirming around in you, his prehensile member is a stark contrast. His sister's at your neck, nipping and sucking, and you wonder if there's anything intentional going on as she looks beyond you and her eyes smile over to Dave. You suppose it's only reasonable everyone's been plotting and planning ways to get at you; they've already conspired to groupfuck you into a dripping mess after all.

As expected, Rose slowly stands up, threading her fingers through your hair, and you draw in a sharp breath as the inevitable follows. The only member of the group to possess only a nook presses it up against your mouth, and this is where you excel. The absolute peak of your oral fixation is going down on people, and it's something you're amazing at. Without being need to told or having her fingers tighten against your scalp, you start licking. Your tongue has had a lot of practice; it's agile, strong, and able to key in on all the right places. Granted, human nooks are a new thing for you, but you seem to manage fine as your first few exploratory licks make Rose shudder and tighten her grasp.

Your hands seize Rose's thighs just as Dave re-steadies his grip on your hips, and they start really laying into you. Dave's thrusts, rapid and hard and in synch with his strokes along your bulge in a way that only someone keyed very closely to time could ever manage. Rose's hips, rubbing along your face as she moans and grinds on your tongue, which has gone from lapping the slick juices around her entrance to slipping in and feeling things out. You've ended up in the middle of a Strilonde spitroast and now there's nothing you can do but take it and love every second of it.

There's so many questions you have. One of the biggest ones is how you managed to get six people into you enough that they decided it was worth the effort to share you all at once. Dave isn't making comments to Karkat about how you're still tight and he must not have fucked her properly. Rose isn't bantering with Dave about nonsense that leaves your head hurting a little from the rapid-fire back and forth of references you don't understand. There's just you in the middle of six adoring people, all eager to find pleasure from your body, and hopefully give you something in return while they're there. 

Human pussy tastes very different from what you're used to, but that doesn't stop you from eating Rose out eagerly, trying to place the taste and finding yourself unable to fully place it. You just know it's enjoyable enough to devour her, as if the way her hands find your horns and she starts using them to guide your head isn't motivation enough. It absolutely is, though, and you now have multiple reasons to go all out on the bookish blonde girl.

Behind you, Dave's taken to given your ass a few hard smacks, just for the sake of it. You don't mind at all, the noise of his flat hand coming down hard against your ass rising up loudly through the room, exciting everyone as it comes through over the sounds of their slow masturbation, meant not to get anyone off, but just to keep them steady and aroused. Were someone else getting gangbanged as she stood on the sidelines, she would probably want to touch herself a little too while she impatiently waited her turn.

You also note, and not for the first time, that he's got to be consciously timing his thrusts with his strokes, because the way he pulls his hand back down to your base just as he hilts inside of you can't be a coincidence. He's using his time powers in one of the most fun and absurd ways, and you want to bring it up to him some time, but the abuse of his powers in the bedroom has left you with so many amazing experiences that you just roll with it. There's something intangible about his perfect timing, which you realize is also now synched up to Rose, likely set to her rhythm. It's extra impressive, and leaves you with just a small extra bit of pleasure as all the sensations and thrills come in synch, resonating in perfect time with one another.

You find Rose's clit by accident. Being used to eating out trolls you didn't even know she has one until you lap up at a curious nub, which turns out to be a sensitive bundle of nerves that makes your fellow seer gasp and moan. You feel your scalp tugged on as the grip in your hair tightens more, and Dave groans audibly as his sister loses her rhythm and begins to fuck her face frantically. He keeps up with her though, proving to be a champ with your best interests at heart.

Which is probably why somehow he had a hand in the three having a mutual orgasm. All at once, you let go. Your bulge throbs and spurts its first teal load of he night right onto the floor and you cry out as more fluid leaks from your well-fucked nook and mingles with the red. Dave shoots his white into you as he buries himself balls-deep one last time. Rose squirts a clear spurt of girlcum right into your face, which gladly lands into your waiting, open mouth to be swallowed down.

You'd like to have a moment's break to gather yourself, but there's soon a familiar hand in your hair, not at all like Rose's. This is firmer, harder, fingers wrapping some hairs around them to get more pull out of it. It's immediately obvious who, and you snarled as Vriska pulls her head down.

Vriska: It's time to get the 8est part of this gang8ang going.   
Terezi: 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO BR1NG M3 C4K3?   
Terezi: B3C4US3 1T C4NT POSS1BLY B3 TH3 PR1V1L3G3 OF SUCK1NG YOUR BULG3.   
Terezi: TH4T WOULD B3 A JOK3.

You can't help it. Vriska makes you sarcastic and bitter, even if you're not nearly as pitch as you used to be. It just happens.

Your decision to snark at her backfires on you immediately as she pulls your head low. She lies down on the floor, raising her legs up high and letting you know pretty much immediately where she's going with this. Vriska's tight, puckered, slightly blue-tinted asshole exposes itself to you as she's got a hand in your hair to drag you in. You're fresh off orgasm and not in the mood to struggle as your face finds itself between her soft, round cheeks and she tugs hard on your hair as a hard reminder that you know what to do.

You want to ask her why she has to go so pitch during a fairly quadrant-free gangbang, but instead you get to work, licking your former black crush's ass hole. Your tongue laps at it slowly at first, knowing that nothing is going to mess with her more than having to wait for you to build up to something. She's impatient, but she can't do much about it from where you are, recently orgasmed and still clearly not all there yet. You just lap, slowly, and your tongue gently opens the hole up a little as you go. Your hands dig into her ass cheeks as you snarl, knowing she'll be able to hear you loud and clear even as she very loudly brags about how great you are at eating her ass and how many bets she won to get you to do this.

Normally nobody would care too much about any of that. Vriska running her mouth is a common thing and everyone's just learned to tune it out when she gets so braggy. But this time, she's moaning and gasping and everyone's watching you lick her ass. She's got a husky enough tone that everyone's hanging on her every word as she talks about the things you can do with her tongue. It's arousing, and the way she speaks when she's turned on and wants to get people going is just hot enough to work people over just by hearing it. They're left manipulated and enthralled, masturbating a little harder than they were before.

You do your best to shove it all away, even if her words are doing a number on you too. All her tricks are old hat to you, including her mid-sex voice, but you fall for them like the sucker you are. Your ass remains high up in the air, just begging for someone to come along and touch you, and soon enough there is. It's a surprise when you feel a small hand grab your bulge and a series of small, quick laps at the base. There's only one troll present who would do that, and you shudder as Nepeta joins the fray, coming to pleasure you. You try to speak a muffled greeting to her, to thank her for tending to you in your moment of need, but Vriska's pulling you in harder, and your words come out too muffled to even try.

Once her ass is opened a little your tongue slithers in. The dextrous, strong muscle knows its way around, knows all of Vriska's weak points, and you exploit them in short order between long, slow rotations around her rim. Giving her a rimjob isn't too bad, even if she's bragging about to so much to everyone. You just go with it, enjoying the way she talks and the way Nepeta's stroking your cock and suckling on the tip, swallowing down all the teal precum you're loosing onto the floor.

As her bulge makes friends with your face and smears cerulean across your features, you lick and kiss. Technically, she isn't wrong about this being something she'd put onto wagers a lot, and naturally she'd win them, the cheating bitch. Terezi would have complained if not for how much she liked doing it, a way to satisfy her need to do things with her mouth in new and interesting ways. It helped that once Vriska came just from having her ass licked, she was pliable and up for pretty much anything as a follow-up. That helped.

Nepeta goes harder at you as Vriska's voice grows more ragged. Which is probably why it's too good to last. As if she knows Nepeta's going all-out on you and wants to give you pleasure on terms other than her own, Vriska grabs you by the hair and drags you into her lap, away from the sweet girl's affections. You gasp as she pulls you upright, then drags you down onto her bulge. The squirmed cerulean tentacle fills you, and without warning there are, as always, teeth at your shoulder. Vriska's thing with biting is incorrigible, but you're too busy gasping and moaning to try and stop it. You just ride out the pleasure as she digs her fingernails into your ass and tries to fuck you harder than Karkat. You'd think it was a competition if not for the fact she's blacker for you than anyone else in the room.

She just wants to cum in you, keep the pattern going, and pulled you all the way there to make it so. Well, that and probably to bite your shoulder, because she's a bitch, but she's the bitch after your own heart, so you'll let it slide. You just gasp and moan as she fucks upward, slamming you down into her lap each time and leaving you squirming, wishing you hadn't gotten off so recently because you're not ready to cum yet, no matter how much the impending flood of cerulean makes you want to lose yourself in time with her. For old time's sake.

Vriska cums, and like Vriska's always done, she discards you the second she's had hers. She looses a heavy blueberry load into your nook, then leaves you writhing on the floor as she takes her place away from you, never one to linger and enjoy the cuddling. That would be too pale for her tastes, and especially with all these people watching, she has a 'reputation' to uphold, even if everyone sees right through it.

But, fortunately, Nepeta's been waiting right beside you. She grabs you by the arms and pulls you on top of you, her green bulge squirming against your thigh as she giggles and purrs. She's wearing her hat, and only her hat, leaving the rest of her body bare and squirming, though a few spots of red across her cheek tip you off to the fact that there may be some stuff going on here that isn't completely centred around you. It would be selfish to complain though; six amazing people all focused on you? It's a dream come true.

You gladly sink down onto Nepeta's bulge, reaching forward and grabbing her breasts. Despite her slight form, she's a bit better endowed than your waify ass is, but there's no point in jealousy; this whole thing is a massive feel-good trip for you. Yeah, even Vriska's part. All you see before you is a cute troll, a great friend and roleplay partner, and someone who's rather gifted in the cock department given her size. It's barely a few seconds before you're moaning and riding her, writhing in her lap as she mewls and stares up at you with wide eyes. 

You turn your head to look over at all the others, but soon enough there's a cerulean bulge squirming against your cheek, and it looks like Vriska's already back in action. You don't even balk or complain at this point, you just close your eyes and start sucking before she opens her mouth and asks you to do it in a way so smug you'll lose interest. You can hear a dejected groan from Sollux, the only person in this gangbang to not yet get a piece of you, but Vriska's dick is already in your mouth, so you don't have much of a choice. He'll get his chance next, even if Vriska decides she wants to claim your ass. You just really, really need something to suck on right now, and Vriska got there first.

Vriska: So what was that earlier a8out not wanting the privilege to suck on my 8ulge?   
Nepeta: ive been wanting to do this with you furever!

You admire the way Nepeta is completely blowing off Vriska's taunts now, channelling your attention toward something positive, and you want to tell her that you feel the same way, that maybe you two could roleplay a little differently from now on, but you don't have the chance because Vriska's getting greedy and shoving in deeper. You gag a little as she started to facefuck you, thrusting deep enough that her bulge enters your throat every time, and soon you're squeezing her thighs and digging in your nails in retribution, but she's not letting up.

By stark contrast, Nepeta's being fairly gentle, albeit active as she rocks up into you and strokes your bulge with one of her hands, eager to please you. It's a bizarre sensation, being fucked two different ways, two completely different treatments from trolls whom you doubt could manage each others' styles. It's a great feeling, the confusion doing a lot to get you off as you suck and ride all at once. There are two trolls so eager to get a piece of you they'll share you and use you completely different ways.

This whole thing is something you're going to carry with you for a long time.

Vriska doesn't bother holding back this time, cumming in short order. Most of her sweet, fruity blue genetic material spurts down your throat, but she pulls out in time to slap you across the cheek with her spurting tentacle and give your face a nice blue addition over the flush teal you've been wearing in excitement and embarrassment this whole time.

In a second, Nepeta's upright and licking your cheek clean, purring and mewling as she laps at your skin. It's a nice feeling, especially since her tongue is a normal troll's one instead of actually feline. You're getting a licking and a loving fuck, which is all you can really ask for. In fact, given everything, it's more than you can ask for.

The cat troll's inexperience shows as she cums without warning too soon for your liking, but you don't complain because your nook is now fucked to capacity, and the rush of green into it makes the mingling assortment of colours all slowly leak out in an interesting rainbow slurry.

She lets you roll gently onto the floor, close to release but not yet there. Thankfully, standing over you is Sollux, his twins bulges squirming with excitement and dripping some yellow onto your stomach. Without a word he adjusts his glasses and gets down on his knees.

The fact he has two dicks always fascinated you. It fascinates your entire group of friends, actually. The rumour that he had a threesome with Aradia and Feferi raises so many questions about how the double dicks came into play, and you're about to find out his general use for them. He slips the bottommost one into your nook, which makes a sloppy sounds as more of the assorted cum leaks out of you, while the upper bulge entwines itself with yours, making you gasp and shudder. One of the two is nice, but together it's amazing, and all from one troll. Aradia and/or Feferi are very lucky girls.

You open your mouth to speak, but it seems he's not done inserting things anywhere. Fingers find their way to your lips, and at this point you don't even bother questioning or sighing. You just shrug and start sucking, and a few seconds later he begins fucking.

His bulges move sort of in tandem. They aren't quite independent, but they don't form a cohesive rhythm. One squirms about; unbinding, tightening, pumping, and throbbing around your poor teal bulge, which at this point is just along for the ride and basks in all the rapid, distinct feelings he's able to elicit just by manipulating his bulge around yours. The other fucks you as normal, though the bifurcated tips on each of them change it up a little. It makes each rub against your inner walls just a tiny bit stranger, and the way it rests against your tip is like no frot you've ever had before.

Your hand is at his wrist, pulling the fingers in deeper. By this point you need something to suck; it's not just a want, but a burning desire. Your second orgasm approaches, but you've been responsible for six already. Only by sheer will and anticipation have you held out, but this the home stretch. Anything that goes on past this point doesn't matte, because you've let everyone had a turn. Hell, if it unfurled into a full-blown orgy you wouldn't particularly mind; you've had your fun.

But you know there's more in the tank than that. You're just done holding back.

Your tongue slithers around his fingers as you suck and slurp on them. Noisy and sloppy, wet and loud enough for everyone to hear it as your eyes dart around the room. Nobody's in their refractory period; you're all good to go, and masturbating at the sight of you. In fact, they're doing more than that. Rose and Nepeta are slumped down onto the floor, taking turns giving each other neck kisses and watching Sollux fuck you as they finger each other. Vriska has Karkat and Dave under her grasp, each of them sucking one of her breasts while Dave fingers her and Karkat angrily pumps her bulge. She gives them both handjobs, and for once she isn't half-assing it. Everyone's enraptured by the energy of the room and by you getting fucked, and it's finally spilling out into something bigger.

You muffle some words of encouragement to Sollux, but he doesn't need them. He's fucking you even harder now, leaving you writhing on the floor in pleasure as you once again steel yourself, if only because you want to cum with him, feel your bulges throbbing together as they try to unfurl and let all their seed out against each other. Mutual release is what makes tentafrotting so amazing. His fingers pump faster and he starts to lose all semblance of pace, doing all three things frantically, but neither of you can slow down.

He cums, and oh fuck is it everything you ever dreamed of. He fills your nook with his yellow cum, and as expected more accumulated seed is displaced, but it's more than that. Your bulges rapidly unfurl, untangling from each other as they trade teal and yellow, making a huge mess of both your laps and leaving you breathless, still sloppily licking his digits as you gasp for breath.

You expect him to slump back and think things through before joining someone else. It'll be interesting to see how someone with two dicks joins the orgy. But instead, he grabs your hips and rolls you back onto all fours. The motion makes more rainbow cum leak out of you. A this point you're basically a community pail, aren't you? Four colours of trolls' cum, plus Dave's human white.

Terezi: YOU H4V3 TO CUM TW1C3 DONT YOU   
Sollux: of cour2e ii do

You see it coming from a mile away, but he at least has the decency to turn you around this time, since on all fours you'd have to look over your shoulder to see the mayhem happening. You now have a full view of everyone fucking as Sollux braces himself to go at you again, but this time a little differently. You know it will be the second he scoops up some of your leaking genetic slurry and shoves two fingers up your ass. You gasp as he very quickly smears the cum all around, getting you loose and slicked up before replacing the fingers with his uppermost bulge. His lower one is once again in your nook, but this time you're going to get double penetrated, and it's got you so excited.

Everyone realizes from the screeching sound you make as Sollux stuffs both holes with his cocks that this is the big moment, and they all shift toward you. Rose finds her way underneath you, leaning up and started to suck on your bulge, while Nepeta laps at your hardened nipples, giggling as she smears her saliva all over your chest. The Dave-Vriska-Karkat handjob central moves over to you, and though Karkat and Dave still suck on Vriska's breasts, the handjobs cease. You get the point pretty much immediately, and get to work.

You alternate between all three cocks before you. Dave on the right is the weird outlier, with his straight, fairly consistent shape at odds with the prehensile, tapered bulges of your people. Even if it means your hand is getting some weird contrasts, you keep things even, shifting between all of them with your hands and mouth in turn. When you suck on one, you go all the way down, letting it enter your throat as you make all sorts of sloppy, wet noises. It has to be a big production, to help things along; you're getting the attention of six people at once, after all. This isn't the time for subtlety. Your hands work over the other two while they wait, helping them along.

Even if this isn't the time for jealousy, you do kind of envy Vriska's breasts. She's got both Karkat and Dave sucking on them while you go at them, while you just have Nepeta licking your mostly non-breasts and suckling the small, hard nipples on your chest. It's nice, but she seems to be having a much better time, though it's hard to tell through all her over-dramatic crap.

Your hips rock back and forth between Rose's waiting mouth as she sucks your bulge with eagerness and intensity her brother sure as fuck didn't when he first saw your dick, and Sollux's cocks, filling you up both ways. The intensity of double penetration does wonders for you. Both holes full in tandem, leaving you stuffed and euphoric for a moment, only for him to pull away and you to reach down into Rose's throat. The two of you suck dick pretty much in tandem, but the sounds are lost in the heap of seven people making all sorts of loud noises.

Again, you suspect time fuckery as everyone but Rose and Nepeta, who weren't really getting anything, hit your release simultaneously. It's a loud howling mess as Sollux pumps both of your holes with more yellow cum, and the combined efforts of Dave, Vriska, and Karkat paint your face a deep, dark almost-purple--Vriska's cum from before is still smeared across your face--with white streaks left from Dave's more modest release. You fill Rose's mouth, and she coughs a little, pulling away only for, of all people, Karkat to go in and swap the cum with her. An odd choice, but they fall to the floor, seemingly enjoying themselves as they make out.

Sollux, Dave, and Vriska all withdraw, definitely needing some time, and as you roll onto your back to gather yourself, Nepeta crawls over to your nook and begins licking the amalgamated slurry of cum out of you as it leaks. You try to find words as Rose climbs into Karkat's lap to try and sum up what just happened or thank everyone, but you hope there's more left in them, that you can save the thank yous for another moment, when everyone is covered in even more fluids and it's no longer about you. It's been about you long enough to get your fill.


End file.
